Love, Laughs, and What Was That?
by AwkwardFudgeball
Summary: A collection of Hiccstrid oneshots (**spoilers for RTTE in some!) including mischief from the twins -and from the dragons, and of course, lots and lots of Hiccstrid fluff! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrecy Is Not My Strong Suit...**

 **Rating: T (for one line)**

 **Set in: RTTE (When Astrid and Hiccup were trying to sneak around for the time being)**

 **Summary: Tuffnut witnesses something he wasn't supposed to...and he has to keep it a secret. The only trouble is...secrecy is a very hard concept for him.**

"Chicken!" Tuffnut called as he walked through the woods surrounding Dragon's Edge. Snotlout had threatened the roast poor little Chicken in what Tuffnut hoped was a blind fit of rage. Either way, Chicken had gone straight for the hills and had gotten far away from Tuff, "C'mon, Chicken! I'm not going to let him roast you!"

It sounded like the grass was rustling somewhere off to Tuffnut's left. If Chicken wasn't going to come to him, he was going to use the element of surprise. He tiptoed towards the sound, the rustling still continuing. He crouched rather stealthily behind a tree. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he spun around on his heels.

"Got -" Tuffnut yelled, trying to say "gotcha!" but the word turned into an utterly horrifying, bloodcurdling scream as he realized that what he was looking at was _definitely_ not Chicken.

"Oh, hi, Tuffnut," Hiccup said, scooting away from Astrid as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We were just -" Astrid began, but Tuffnut cut her off.

"Lip wrestling? Face battling? Lip sex?" Tuffnut said, his face paled and his eyes wide.

"It was just...kissing, Tuffnut," Hiccup explained, looking at the grass.

" _FRIENDS_ DON'T KISS! I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS!" Tuffnut shrieked, pulling at his hair.

"Keep it down, will you?" Astrid said, glaring at him. Tuffnut tucked his lips.

"Tuffnut, don't -don't tell anyone about this," Hiccup stuttered.

Tuffnut didn't reply.

"Swear you won't," Astrid said, although she said it a little more softly. She had frightened him enough in the time being. Tuffnut nodded his head.

Before the impending awkward silence got too heavy, Chicken came and stood near Tuffnut, clucking in concern. She had heard his prior screaming.

"Well, uh, I guess I'd better...move my feet...in this direction..." Tuffnut said, picking up Chicken upside down on accident as he walked away, still _completely_ shocked.

As he came back to the Edge, Ruffnut was waiting for him.

"I see you found Chicken," She said, then her eyes narrowing in confusion as she saw his expression, "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh, you most certainly do, sister," Tuffnut said, the temptation to tell all too enticing, "But you can't,"

Ruffnut, who was used to her brothers antics, and figured he just saw a dragon look at Chicken the wrong way, shrugged it off. Tuffnut continued on his walk, still shellshocked as ever.

He ended up around Fishlegs' hut, although he wasn't paying too much attention. He walked right through the flowerbeds that Fishlegs had just finished tending to.

"Hey! Watch it!" Fishlegs excalimed, walking away from rinsing the dirt off his hands. But Tuffnut was walking away again, babbling incoherently under his breath.

Tuffnut found his way to the stables, where Hiccup had left Toothless. Of course. He wanted to be alone with Astrid. Stormfly was at the stables, too. Tuffnut looked around for any sign of the others before he started talking.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Do you know where your rider's lips have been? Do you, Toothless?"

Toothless grumbled as he cocked his head in a state of confusion.

"And you, Stormfly -do you know where _Astrid's_ lips have been? Because they've been on _Hiccup's._ They're kissing buddies! _Secret_ kissing buddies!"

Tuffnut collapsed against Toothless, sobbing dramatically.

"And I have to keep the secret! My heart. Can't. TAKE IT!"

"Um, Tuffnut?" Snotlout's voice came, cautiously as he had heard the last couple seconds of Tuffnut's rant, "Ruffnut made me come apologize for spooking your bird..."

"She's not a _bird_!" Tuffnut said defensively.

"Are you okay?" Snotlout asked him, "You were shouting that your heart can't take something, if I heard correctly..."

"My heart can't take the fact that you people keep calling Chicken a bird with such disrespect!" Tuffnut shouted, but his mind was continuously playing the moment he saw Hiccup and Astrid with their faces pressed together. Sure, he was expecting the chemistry to build up between the two...but impromptu was a real jerk and it did _not_ settle with him very well at all.

"Okay..." Snotlout said, backing up slowly.

 **Suggestions are open...but:**

 **Nothing over T**

 **No Modern AUs, please (it's How To Train Your DRAGON...not how to train your cat and whatnot)**

 **Other than that...please, please review or PM me with suggestions if you have any. I'd like to keep this collection growing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Oh Hey, Dad...**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Set in: Sometime after season 4 of RTTE**

 **Summary: A trip back to Berk with the gang usually entails a little father-son time...but Hiccup's not so sure he should let Stoick know about him and Astrid's relationship.**

It had only been a week since they received the terror mail from Berk. Instead of Stoick, Gobber had written it with the note that Stoick was much too busy with his "chiefly duties".

"Too busy with chiefly duties to write his _only son_ a simple letter. How tragic that families drift that way..." Tuffnut said theatrically, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Just hush, will you?" Snotlout had said, leaning over Hiccup's shoulder as he tried to decipher Gobber's sloppy writing.

"He wants us at Berk," Hiccup said after a moment as his eyes moved along the parchment.

Astrid took the small pause to ask, "What for?"

"There's a celebration...something about a class of Gobber's graduating..." Hiccup mumbled as he continued to scan the letter.

"Gobber's teaching the kids now?" Fishlegs said, sounding a little hurt. That had been _his_ job on Berk.

"Well, I suppose someone has to now that you're on the Edge, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied, tucking the terror mail away and already scribbling out a reply, "Anyway, they've learned to manage a Gronckle, and Dad wants us there to represent hard work, or something like that,"

"So, are we going?" Tuffnut asked; the answer hadn't been all that clear to him.

"Yes, Tuffnut," Hiccup said, just the slightest bit annoyed, "We're going,"

"Idiot," Ruffnut said, thumping her brother in the face.

"It wasn't very clear!" Tuffnut said, filing out the door with the others. Well, most of the others.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed behind in the clubhouse, the same thing on both their minds. Astrid sat down next to Hiccup.

"Are you going to tell Stoick? About us?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He replied. He had been contemplating if he should tell Stoick...but he was avoiding his reaction. There was always the chance that he'd frown upon it, although Hiccup couldn't see why, "I don't know if it'll be the right time,"

"But what if he figures it out? Like the others did? We're not exactly discrete, you know," She said, raising her eyebrows slightly. Hiccup sighed.

His tone flat, he said, "I guess we'll find out in a week,"

Astrid pecked him on the cheek as she left, ending the conversation.

* * *

The week had gone by fairly quickly, and soon the gang found themselves landing their dragons on Berk. There were cheers from a few small children as Hiccup and Toothless walked towards Stoick, who was waiting for his son. Toothless seemed to notice the attention he was getting, and proceeded to do a little bit of a strut.

"Good to see ya, Son!" Stoick said, his face warm and mellow as he wrapped Hiccup in a hug. Hiccup hoped it stayed that way, regardless of what he heard or saw.

"You too, Dad," Hiccup said, although his ribs were being crushed and that wasn't very favorable.

It was early morning when they arrived, and the ceremony wasn't scheduled until that night. Hiccup had a few hours of free time after talking with his dad and Gobber for a while, and he and Astrid found themselves out by the cliffs. They didn't talk much, the waves crashing against the rocks the only sound.

"I'm gonna tell him," Hiccup said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"Tonight?" Astrid asked, a little bit startled. She didn't think he was actually going to tell Stoick.

Hiccup shook his head to confirm, "Tonight,"

"After the festival thing, right?" Astrid said.

"Before. He'll be too tired after it, with his chiefing and everything,"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Astrid was beginning to grow a little skeptical about letting Stoick in on what's been happening. On Berk, to her family and peers, she was a warrior. And she still was, but adding a romantic escapade could tear down the high standards her family had built up around her.

"Relax, Astrid, it's not like he's going to tell the whole village," Hiccup assured her, draping an arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer.

"I guess you're right," She said, kissing him on the cheek once more, "I guess it won't be so mad,"

"That it won't, milady," Hiccup said, and Astrid smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They had around fifteen minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start, and Hiccup had put off telling his Dad about Astrid for so long that he absolutely had to do it now.

He and Stoick were sitting at the table, Hiccup picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"Well, out with it, Hiccup," He said, spotting his son's nervous behavior right off the bat.

Hiccup took a deep breath and had opened his mouth to speak when Gobber burst through the door.

"Change of plans, event starts now!" He blurted, his chest heaving. He had run up. Not to mention he was gone as quickly as he came.

"I'm sorry son, this conversation'll have to wait a bit more. Gobber tends to mix in a little impromptu every once in a while. Makes things interesting here on Berk," Stoick said, walking out the door as he spoke.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head as he mounted Toothless, "Come on, bud,"

He met Astrid at the arena, along with the other dragon riders. She whispered to him, "Did you tell him?"

"I didn't get a chance to," Hiccup whispered back.

"Hiccup!" She scolded, but Stoick was already yelling to the crowds before they could finish their conversation.

He spoke with a booming voice, "These young vikings have completed -without much blood- the task of working with a Gronckle...-"

Hiccup didn't listen to the rest of his speech. His mind was on other matters.

"And, with a little hard work, they could end up like our own Dragon Riders..." Stoick called, and he announced the names of both the rider and dragon. Meatlug and Fishlegs went first, some of the kids recognizing him and waving like mad. The twins and Snotlout followed.

"...and last but not least...future chief of Berk, Hiccup Haddock on his nightfury, and Astrid Hofferson!" Stoick bellowed. Hiccup went pale at what Stoick said next, "Let's give a hand for my future daughter in law!"

Stoick saw the wide eyes of Hiccup and Astrid.

"I thought you didn't tell him?" Astrid asked Hiccup frantically.

"Oh, I saw you two down by the cliff. Did it ever occur to ya to pick a spot not so close to the house?" Stoick said, chuckling in the silence that followed.

 **AN: I had a lot of fun writing this one...I think it turned out pretty cute.**

 **Anywho, drop those suggestions! Gummybear1178 (love the name, by the way), I'll try and have yours up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bedridden**

 **Rating: K+ (for insane amounts of fluff :P)**

 **Set in: Post HTTYD2**

 **Summary: Even chief's fall ill...and Hiccup's done just that. Normally, he'd be able to pretend everything's all fine and dandy, but Astrid will not have it that way.**

 _ **Suggested by Gummybear1178!**_

"Oh no you don't!" Astrid exclaimed, stepping in front of the door.

"C'mon, Astrid, I've got to go," Hiccup said, meekly placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to move around her.

"Do you not think I heard you puking your guts up this morning?" Astrid said, "You're chiefing can wait until tomorrow. You're sick,"

"It's not that b-" Hiccup tried to say 'bad', but he was cut off by his breakfast threatening to find a new home on the floor.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," She said, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly guiding him back to their bedroom, "See. you can't even fight me with your noodle arms,"

"They aren't _that_ -" Hiccup began to say, but this time his breakfast really did make itself known. Thank gods Astrid had a bucket.

"What would you do without me?" Astrid said teasingly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Probably carry on my day like a normal chief would do," Hiccup coughed, "Despite being a tiny bit sick,"

"Oh, if only you could see what you look like right now," Astrid said, looking at his pale skin and half closed eyes.

"I don't feel so bad though," Hiccup tried to lie, but his voice wavered at the end.

"That's a lie. Bed. Now," Astrid said, and Hiccup didn't dare disobey. He may be chief -but he was still a sucker for Astrid.

As Hiccup's head hit the pillow, Astrid began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked weakly.

"Someone's got to do your rounds," She said with a smirk, pausing in the doorway. Hiccup groaned.

"Doesn't mean you have to," Hiccup mumbled, slipping a little closer to sleep.

"Aw, someone's gonna miss me," Astrid said.

"Yeah," Hiccup said quietly, "Yeah. I am,"

Astrid barely heard him, but she smiled a little as he began to snore. She shook her head softly before exiting.

She set off about the daily rounds she knew Hiccup to make. Nothing was unusual -at first.

"IT'S MY LAND, SMIT!" Someone was shouting, and someone was about to retaliate in a _very_ violent fashion.

"Stop," Astrid said simply, but sternly, lifting her own ax to block the other's.

"Tell him to keep his blasted dragon off o' my property!" One man shouted.

Astrid tried to handle the matter in an orderly fashion...but she couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, she went to see if Gobber needed any extra help around the forge (as he usually did).

"You go home, lass. Go rest, stay with Hiccup. I'll manage," Gobber told her as he sharpened a dagger. Astrid did as she was told with absolutely no resistance.

Astrid made her way back to Hiccup's house, stepping into the bedroom without knocking. His eyes were shut, but not loosely, and he had a suppressed grin on his face that suggested he wasn't asleep. She shook off her boots and laid down beside him with a sigh.

"Long day, huh?" He asked with a small chuckle. He already knew the answer.

"I don't know how you do it, dragon boy," She said, moving a little closer to him.

"Careful, you don't want to get sick,"

"After a day like that, I think I'd rather be sick. And besides, if it means I don't get to touch you, being well is overrated,"

There was a pause before Astrid said, "I love you,"

"I know. I'm pretty great," Hiccup said with a smirk.

"I see you're feeling better," Astrid taunted.

After another short pause, Hiccup finally replied, "I love you too, Astrid,"

 **AN: Woot woot! Actually finished it this time. I meant to finish it yesterday...but, clearly, I didn't. And I love suggestions, but as I mentioned in the first installment:**

 **NOTHING OVER T! The guidelines state that there can be only minor suggestive adult themes. I apologize, to the guest who suggested a probably not 'T' story, but I won't be writing that. Even if it is offscreen. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Well, That Was Unexpected**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Set In: RTTE, Hiccup and Astrid are already together and the gang knows.**

 **Summary: The twins don't like fighting...and when Hiccup and Astrid get into an argument, they resolve to do something about it, even if it involves some carefully laid out scheming.**

 ** _Suggested by Guest, but I toned it down (as another review suggested, and I had been thinking about it myself so here it goes)_**

"I just don't think it's a good plan, Hiccup! You could get hurt, or killed! It's not worth it!" Astrid said, her voice rising a little as she spoke.

"Astrid, we agreed to treat this professionally. You can't let our relationship interfere with our fight against Viggo. Or anyone else, for that matter," Hiccup replied, his voice kept level.

Astrid, on the other hand, was letting her temper get the better of her, "In that case, I don't want my _battle partner_ killed, or find him hurt or held captive!"

Hiccup didn't let his tone grow heated as he talked to her, "We take these risks every time we go into battle, or even go searching for a new dragon. If we don't take them...we'll never get anything done,"

"But you could _at least_ take precautions to make sure you don't end up a blood stain on somebody's tent canvas!"

"Do you think they still know we're here?" Fishlegs asked quietly. Hiccup and Astrid seemed oblivious to the others still in the room.

"Uh, guys?" Snolout asked, "You do know we're _right here_ , don't you?"

"Forget it. Get yourself killed. I'm not helping plan something that's going to kill my boyfriend," Astrid said, walking out at a faster pace than necessary.

Hiccup put his head in his hands as he muttered, "Gods..."

"Don't worry, Hiccup, ol' pal," Tuffnut said brightly, patting his shoulder.

"We'll rein her back in for ya," Ruffnut added.

"Guys, I appreciate the thought, but this will blow over," Hiccup said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Is this what he calls 'blowing over'?" Ruffnut asked. They had been observing the couple for the past two and a half days. They hadn't said hardly anything to each other other than the basics.

"I sure hope not..." Tuffnut said, "Ruff, it's time for the Nuts to take action!"

"How are we supposed to fix _this_?" Ruffnut said, motioning to the spot where Fishlegs was now trying to make the not-so-happy couple make up without results.

"The best way we know how, sister," Tuffnut began, a sly grin creeping onto his face, "Through trickery, schemes, and...wait for it...a well-formulated plan that involves both of those elements,"

* * *

The next day, when Hiccup and Astrid still refused to talk to each other, the twins put their plan into action.

 _At Hiccup's Hut..._

Tuffnut burst through the door, "Hiccup! Ruffnut caught the watch tower on fire!"

 _Astrid's..._

Ruffnut tumbled inside somewhat steadily, "Astrid! Come quick! I can't find Hiccup...and Tuffnut spotted hunter ships!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, worrying that he had gone without her to fight Viggo and he had gotten himself captured, or killed, "We better get going...head to the watchtower!"

 ** _A few moments later..._**

"Tuffnut, I don't see any fire," Hiccup said, turning around to leave as he froze in his tracks. Astrid was in the doorway, her face flushed.

"Yeah, and where are those _hunter ships_?" Astrid asked, knowing what was going on without even having to think.

Before anyone could say anything, the watchtower was being shut up, the bars sliding down and a lock clicking.

"Now. Make up,"

"Hug and say you love each other,"

And with that, the Nuts stepped just out of earshot.

"You know...I thought the hunters got you. That's what Ruffnut made it sound like," Astrid said softly, a few moments into the awkward silence.

The silence continued after that, until Hiccup spoke, "I'm sorry. For scaring you,"

"It's alright. There's always going to be risks. I'll deal with them, same as I did before," Astrid said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. She kissed him on the lips softly, pulling away slowly.

"I'm assuming that we're made up now?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid smiled as she kissed him on the cheek once, and then on the lips.

"You assumed correctly," She said.

"Aw, they're kissing again!"

 **AN: So, this was a fluffy version of a suggestion left...and I think it turned out alright although it isn't exactly what they wanted. I have two or three more oneshots planned out, and I'll post them tomorrow hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Snoggletog Present**

 **Set in: Post HTTYD2**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Snoggletog's rolled around on Berk, and this year there's an extra announcement added to the festivities.**

 ** _Suggested by TafaniG_**

It was two years after Hiccup had become chief of Berk, and Snoggletog has bustled its way around the corner. The snow, although it could be quite pesky, was lying on the ground in a smooth white blanket. Most of the people in the village hadn't woken up yet, not even the small children. Astrid Hofferson, now Haddock, however, was wide awake. She was trembling slightly, and it wasn't because of the cold.

She would have to tell him. She had to. It's not like she could keep it a secret for too much longer.

She was planning on telling him later that night, right after the feast ended. So, naturally, when the feast began and Hiccup sat closely beside Astrid, she was a nervous wreck.

"Are you alright, Astrid? You've barely touched your food. And you haven't even sipped your mead," Hiccup asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Astrid said halfheartedly. Hiccup didn't buy it.

"Will you tell me later on?" He asked her, coming to the conclusion that she probably didn't want to say it in front of a large crowd.

She nodded her head meekly, "Yeah,"

She picked at her plate the rest of the night, and she never once even touched her mug to her lips.

When they had reached home to have a quiet Snoggletog evening to top off the day, Hiccup cut right to the chase.

"What's the matter?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and staring at her intently.

"Hiccup, I -" She began, but stopped herself. How was she supposed to say it? She wasn't so sure, so she simply said, "Berk's going to have a new heir,"

Hiccup cocked his head in confusion for a minute, but slowly his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. His mouth opened a little in surprise as he finally realized: Astrid was pregnant.

"What -how, um, that's...that's...," Hiccup stuttered, his face growing red, "I love you,"

Astrid laughed at his clumsiness as he tripped over his words, suddenly not feeling so silly for being a nervous wreck herself. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest as she smiled. He pressed his lips to her head, and Astrid could feel them twitch up into a grin.

"So," He said, barely lifting his head from Astrid's mop of golden hair, "A baby,"

"Yeah," Astrid said, pulling her head up as well.

"When are we going to tell the others?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll figure it out,"

"I give it three days,"

"Oh, you're on, Hiccup,"

 **AN: And, I wasn't going to post tonight...but this finished waaaay quicker than I thought it would. So two chapters in a day. Hopefully it'll at least partially make up for the days I skipped.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Braids**

 **Set In: Before HTTYD2, after s4 of RTTE**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Hiccup's hair is on his nerves, but Astrid doesn't want him to cut it. The solution? Braids.**

"Oh, Gods..." Hiccup muttered for what must've been the nineteenth time that morning as he he flicked his hair out of his face.

"You're not cutting it," Astrid said sharply, reminding him that she, for some reason, was in charge of _his_ hair.

"I know, I know..." Hiccup said, "...but what about just this piece? It's in the way,"

"I like that piece," Astrid replied.

"Of course you do,"

"Don't cut it,"

"Okay, okay...I won't cut it. But how else am I supposed to keep it out of my way? I have to see, you know," Hiccup replied, motioning to the hair that was slowly growing to cover his eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Astrid said, a sly grin threatening her smile.

"Oh gods...need I be scared?" Hiccup asked precariously.

Astrid didn't answer, combing her fingers through his hair and doing something else that Hiccup couldn't tell what it was. She stood behind him for a few moments, toying with his hair, and after a while she finally stepped to the side and announced, "Done!"

Hiccups hand traveled to the top of his head. Braids. Of course. What's more was that they were _everywhere_.

"They're...they're great," Hiccup lied. He didn't know if Astrid would still kill him this far into the relationship. He bet she would.

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup tried to reason as he followed her around. She kept walking off.

"You said you weren't going to cut it!" Astrid said.

"And _I_ didn't," Hiccup said. Gobber had done the job for him, severing all but one little braid. The rest of his hair was considerably shorter, but remained shaggy all the same. He hadn't trusted Gobber the cut too close to his head.

"...I guess I _kind of_ like it," Astrid said, her face becoming less tense.

 **AN: This one is WAY too short for my liking but I didn't know how to expand on it...and I'm _really_ for not updating in like two weeks. I'm going to try and write more tomorrow.**


End file.
